Serenity's brother
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: there is a lot missing from Usagi's memories of the Silver Millenium one of which is a brother? and who is this mysterious boy she keeps running into?
1. chapter 1

**A\N I don't own Sailor Moon only my new character who is Serenity's\Usagi's\Serena's older brother brother and I'll be using Japanesse names so here for the dub fans**

 **Usagi- Serena**

 **Rei- Raye**

 **Makoto- Lita**

 **Minako- Mina**

 **Ami-Amy**

 **Matoki- Andrew**

 **Mamoru- Darien**

 **Haruka- Amara**

 **Michiru- Michelle**

 **Setauna- Trista**

 **Shingo- Sammy**

 **and idk if Hotaru changed**

 **i'm keeping Seewnity"s\Usa's bros name secret until a certain point (and no it't not gunna be Shingo sorry)**

 **Chapter 1**

Tsukino Usagi seemed very much lika normal girl and in most aspects she was, she worried about normal things a girl her age would, like clothes and boys but she had a secret that only eight (or ten including Luna and Artemis) new. She was Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom... There was still so much she didn't remember of that life, she always felt like there was something or someone important that she didn't remember.

Well it didn't matter because she was "LATE I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she quickly got ready and ran down the stairs and said to her mother "why did you not wake me up!?"

"I did Usagi dear 9 and you said you would get up in a minute" said her mother Tsukino Ikuko

"and you beleived me?!" the young teen yelled nefore realizing the time, grabbing her lunch and running to school.

Her mother sighed as she watches her daughte run to school but as she rpunded the corner where her mom could no see her aue bumped into someone 'sorry" ehe said to the person before looking up the person was a guy with not quite shoulder length blond hairand blue eyes both a shade darker then hers.

"I'm the one who should he appologizing i wasn't watching where I was going" the boys smile made her want to smile to but then she realized ahe was later then before 'sorry I'm late for school! My names Usagi just in case I see you later" she says quickly eunning past him before he can tell her his name.

The boys name was Adachi Ichiro (in case you didn't realize, yes I'm writing the names the Japanesse way) he was a year or two older then Usagi.

 _\--line break--_

it was after school when the blomd odangoed girl was on her way to Rei's to have a sensh8 meeting when she bumped into the guy again and looked up at him "sorry about that.. what's your name?'

"Ichiro, Adachi Ichiro, what was your name again?"

"oh Usagi,Tsukino Usagi" she amiles at him "it's nice to meet you Ichiro, if I may call you that?"

"you can call me Ichiro if I can call you Usagi"he says smiling l, something about this girl made him protective of her.

"okay it was nice meeting you Ichiro-kun but I gotta go, see you" the young teen ran to her friend's temple.

ichiro ichiro watched and muttered "what is it about her that makes me want to protect her like a sibling or something?" he shrugs it off and goes the other way.

When Usagi reaches the temple she goes in "sorry I'm late girls! I bumped into someone ... he seemed familiar not really like I've met him this time around" h

she said and the others understood what she meant.

"Someone important from the silver milenium?" Asked Mizuno Ami the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury the 'smart one' and stratagist of the group.

The odongoed blonde nods "right as always Ami-chan" she says making the blue headed Mercurian blush. The blonde looked at Luna the black moon cat "Luna do you remember anything about a boy on the moon?"

The black moon cat thought for a second "i have a faint memory of another child, a son of queen Serenity"

Usagi's eyes widen "I had a brother?! How come we weren't reborn to the same family?"

"are you sure you weren't adopted meatball head?" Rei asked, "I mean neither your parents or Shingo are blonde, maybe you were afopted when you were a baby?"

Usagi thought for a second "maybe but why didn't mom or dad tell me?" she smiles "well they were good anyway I wouldn't want any other parents even if they are adopted ones"

 **A/N thanks for reading the first chaptet I know it's short but I'll write and publish chapter two within the next couple days unless I run out of inspirstion**.

 **RR please if you don't like my writing style don't read the story and I kno2 my grammar isn't the best can someone be my beta?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity's brother**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I only own Serenity's brother he isn't a fully developed OC yet but I have a fair bit of his personality and such I don't have his original name either only Ichiro** **please give me suggestions for his original name and please don't say Tranquility that name is used to much**

 **Chapter two**

Usagi was having a dream or rather a memory of her walking with someone in the moon gardens they were male... otherwise she didn't know, they were talking... he wasn't Endymion that much she knew.

"brother" she heard herself say oh so this was her brother "do you thino earth is beautiful as I do?"

"yes Sere but no matter how beautiful it is you know we can't go"

"I know" she says sadly nodding then she sighs

"It's okay Sere I'm sure everything will be fine and we'll be able to go there in the future"

"are you sure-?" before she could say his name the memory changed to one where she was talking to Endymion

"you know we can't keep our relationship love" he said and she nodded

"I know Dymy" she said smiling then she awoke rhinking of the first menory 'so that was my brother?' thought the young teen.

Unbeknownst to her Ichiro also had the same dream but unlike her he did not know anything 'what was that about?' he wondered as he got ready for school he surprisingly wasn't late (much like Usagi Ichiro is commonly late school and other things) as he walked to school he as occupied on the dream he had last night he bumped into someone who fell and as he looked he saw that it was Usagi "oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going"

"Oh it's fine I had the same problem" she said giggling nervously.

He puts his hand out and she takes it graciously getting up "Thanks Ichiro-kun" she says with a smile

"no problem Usagi-chan" he smiles back to her.

"Now I'm late for school! see you another time Ichi-kun" she didn't quite realize she shortened his name until they were out of earshot of each other.

He smiles this girl makes him feel like part of himself is back. (they may not be twins but they are close enough in age (as they were on the moon) to feel as though a part of themselves was missing).As Usagi is walking to school she thinks 'could Ichiro-kun be my brother?" She mutters to herself as she walks to school. She sighed this as getting confusing and why would her brother only be getting hie memories no and not after her finwl battle with Beryl. Its been a few months since Nehelenia so why is it now he is remembering? Is he even? Do her dreams mean anything at all other then the fact that he was there?

She lays her head on her desk frusterated "why?" she wispered "why now?"

~timeskip~

She had gotten detention for vetting so distrated in class so she was late home, still thinking wbout her brother from the silver millenium. 'wonder what hie name was' she thought as she lay on her bed since there was no scout meeting

She soon fell asleep still thibking of the mysterious brother.

 **A\N should I make a new villain or make this only a remembering story? What do you guye think? RR please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity's brother**

 **Disclaimer: check Chapter 1 and 2**

 **A/N: I have a name for Ichiro when he was the prince of the Moon courtesy of an online friend I shall call Lizzy.**

 **Thank you so much, I don't know if you are able to review but thanks anyway you're one of my best friends even if you're just online. This is the first chapter that I am trying to do from a certain perspective so I may not do well.**

"talking"

'thinking'

 _Memories/dreams\flashbacks_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Usagi/Serenity's P.O.V**

 _I was walking in the garden at the moon castle with my brother in comfortable silence until he spoke, "Sere are you going to sneak off again?"_

 _"No... well maybe but you know I love him..." I said sighing dreamily_

 _"I know Sere, but I'm afraid he may break your heart" he said sounding a bit overprotective._

 _"I know he won't Mie-" I didn't finish his name before..._

I woke up!

I sighed and saw Luna still sleeping soundly in the little bed she has near my window where I could see outside.

I realized it was still dark, so I laid down, closing my eyes it felt like forever before I fell asleep again.

 _This time I was talking to Endy as we walked in the garden I couldn't hear all of it due to it being a memory and not a full one but I did remember a few words "you know love, your brother is just being a little protective, right?"_

 _"A little? He thinks your faking it, which **I** know is not true, but still" He sighed._

 _And he brought me into a kiss whi_ ch ended the dream.

I woke up and it was now morning, it was time to go to school, so I got up and got ready for school. I ran down the stairs and grab my lunch running out the door.

As I was running to school because I was afraid of being late I saw Ichi-kun walking into my school, I go up to walk beside him.

"Hey Ichiro-kun I din't know you went here too." I asked a little confused.

"Actually, I'm just transferring here today," he replied smiling at me.

"Oh well welcome than," I smile back at him.

"Thank you so much Usagi-chan" he said

"No problem" I answered going to my class, knowing he's a year above me and won't be in the same class.

Ichiro/?'s P.O.V

There's something about Usagi that reminds me of the girl from my dreams who was apparently my sister... But how can that be? If she was my sister I would know right? Right?

Well probably, not considering I was adopted apparently from what I got while I was living in the orphanage, my birth parents left me there at six months old because they didn't have enough money. I was adopted by the Adachi family at about three, so before I can remember, I could very well have had a sister by blood...

I sighed as I walked to my first class, why is it these dreams feel so Important? I asked myself as I sit down at a desk. I get up as the teacher introduced me.

"Class, this is Adachi Ichiro a knew transfer student." The teacher smiled

"Hello everyone," I say Kindly, "I am Adachi Ichiro I was transferred from a school quite a way quite, you probably don't know it." I said smiling around at the class as I sit back down at my desk.

I went through class only half paying attention to the lesson, thinking of my dreams, who was this sister? She looked like Usagi but, also like a princess, but Usagi is normal right? Not a princess or anything right? These are the questions I asked myself while waking out of class for lunch always my favorite time of the day, but who doesn't like lunch, you get to eat and eating is good for you. I sit at a table alone and start eating. I didn't realize anyone coming until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Usagi with four other girls,

She smiled at me, "hey Ichi-kun may we sit here?" I nod and she smiled and sat across from me, introducing me to the girls, Hino Rei, Aino Minako. Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami, I recognized that last name from when I looked up the school website, she's the smartest girl in her year maybe even in the school.

I smile at all four, "I'm Adachi Ichiro, but just call me Ichiro if you'd like." they nodded.

We all talked about some things that we all liked, like what we're eating, I can somehow tell they are hiding something from me, but it's not important... at-least not yet, anyway they are nice girls, Ami was reading a book a fair amount of the meal after finishing eating, although she did say a few words throughout the meal.

 **A/N: thank you to Astaearose-Silvermoon for being my beta from this chapter onward. You're a fantastic person and a new friend for me.**

 **Also thank you to all my readers and followers for being patient and continuing to read thanks to Astraea are now being fixed remember to R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

S **erenity's Brother**

 **Disclaimer: chapter 1 or 2**

 **Thanks everyone for reading sorry for the long wait**

'thinking'

"talking"

 _memories/dreams/flashbacks_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ichiro/?'s POV**

I have been having all these weird dreams where I'm this Prince from the moon and I have a sister, Serenity. At this point I'm just trying to remember my past in this life, it may be impossible, I knew I was adopted and that my adoptive parents died in a car crash when I was 9... I don't remember much before that.

Occasionally there are little things that I remember like how nice they were, they were the best parents I could have asked for.

But back to now, I was just a normal high school boy, except I haven't had a single crush on anyone of either gender, is that weird? Well whatever, I'm on my way home from school now and on the way I noticed an arcade I normally don't pay attention to them, but this one 'the crown arcade' I felt something that urged me to go in, like a feeling that I will meet someone important, so I go in. It seems to be a quaintrestaurant as well as an arcade so, I to the counter and sit on a bar-type stool, a spark a familiarity hit me.

I saw the server who seemed to be a good couple years older than me, I have no Idea why he seemed so familiar when he arrived in front of me he gave a boyish grin and said hello and asked what he could get for me the voice where do I know it from?

When I came out my stupor I replied dumbly "hey, I'd like a strawberry milkshake please"

He nodded with a raised brow wasn't it winter? 'Baka Ichiro he's going to think your crazy now.'

"Okay" he responded and went to get my milkshake, when he gets back he placed it on the counter and I took a sip.

"Thanks," I say "whats your name? Mines Adachi Ichiro"

"Mines Furuhata Motoki, it's nice to meet you."

"You to" I smiled at him, this Motoki fellow felt familiar, but how I didn't know, as I was thinking I didn't quite register hearing the ringing of thebell as the doors of the arcade opened.

What I did register though was an excited feminine yell of, "Motoki-onii-san!" as a blonde pigtailed whirlwind ran in and sat beside me, I recognized her right away as Tsukino Usagi, the girl I'd run into a couple times on the way to school.

"Hey Usa-chan," I heard Motoki say as I came out of my thoughts "how have you been?"

"I've been great, how about you?" Usagi asked as I was drinking my milkshake this reminded me of something from one of my dreams...

I had been talking to someone close to me a real good friend, although, presently I didn't remember his name... Probably a side affect of the fact that it was a dream.

"Miesiac" he'd said "are you sure it's okay for Serenity to be with the earth prince?" he asked

I had answer with a "yes," but I continued "and, no... I'm not quite sure how trustworthy Endymion truly is."

but before my companion could answer, I heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice yell an in an excited tone "brother!"

I had turned around and smiled "Sere"

Before I could completely recall the dream... Or recall as much as I could have done I was pulled out of the memory by Motoki's voice "Adachi-kun?"

"Hm... Uh yes?" I said most probably sounding unintelligent.

"I asked if you've met Usagi." He answered

"Yeah, we've.. ran into each other a few times" I told the green-eyed blond, I don't know why but I felt a feeling of ease when talking with Motoki-san.

Motoki's POV.

This is weird, it's feels like my past life, but I don't remember the whole of that life... Most but not all, Adachi-kun reminded me of one of the other guys from my past life... Prince Miesiac, my best friend and the guy I was supposed to help protect, is it really him? I can't fully remember what he looked like, but his hair and eyes are what I remember they look the same.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the tinkle of a bell when the door of the arcade opens.

At the door...

 **A/N: sorry for the Cliffy you'll have to wait till next time for the reveal of who's at the door.**

 **Once again I have to thank my Beta reader: Astraearose-Silvermoon for helping with my grammar and certain story points.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Serenity's Brother**

 **Disclaimer: chapter 1 or 2**

'thinking'

"talking"

 _memories/dreams/flashbacks_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Motoki's POV**

At the door was, Tenou Haruka, I smiled. No one knew but 'Ruka was actually my cousin, I am one of the few people who knew right from when her and Michiru had come into the arcade that she was a girl, I, of course didn't tell Usagi or the others, what fun would that be? I stifled a grin, letting it rest as a medium sized smile as 'Ruka came over and smiled at Usagi "Hey, Odango" she grinned using the classic teasing nickname for Usa-chan.

"Oh Ruka-san! I wasn't expecting to see you here, how are you?" Usagi asked smiling.

"Oh, I was just passing by." 'Ruka smiled at her

Usa smiled back, until a beeping sound came from her pocket, she took out a watch. She gave 'Ruka a look that made it seem as if they knew each other well enough to read each other, 'Ruka shook her head and Usa nodded, she ran out of the arcade. About five minutes later Adachi-kun went out too.

"So what really brought you here 'Ruka-san?" I asked smiling at my cousin, sister from my past life.

She sighed and looked around as if checking if anyone could be listening, "Tosh," she starts in a hushed voice, "the prince is about to remember."

As she said that I felt as if a bunch of things just fitted into place in my mind.

Meanwhile not to far away

Ichiro's POV  
  
I was watching this battle happening, Usagi-chan, or Sailor Moon, was fighting a monster with four others... But as I saw a bright white light coming from Sailor Moons staff, It made my head hurt as Memories of a forgotten life Rained on me like a tonne of bricks. "Ser-en-ity" I whispered as I felt myself pass out.

Usagi's POV  
  
I heard someone pass out in the bush as I was dusting the youma, I'd also heard a faint whisper of my past name... I felt memories that I still hadn't remembered from the Silver Millennium return to me, Memories of my brother, Miesiac, or I found myself thinking of him as Mie-nii-san. He was always closer to his guardians of the outer planets then I was with 'Ruka-san, Michi-san, 'Suna-san and Taru-chan... Toshio is Motoki-onii-san, He was 'Ruka's brother back then. I wonder if they were reborn related this time around.

I went to the bush that I heard the sound of a person fainting, "Nii-san?" I whispered quietly.

Back at the arcade

Motoki/Toshio's POV  
  
I felt my link to the prince open, but I realize he'd passed out, probably Memory overload. I looked at 'Ruka with a raised brow. "He just remembered, he passed out, should I go and help?" I asked at a loss on what to do.

"No it's fine the princess is there." she replied

"I can still barely believe Usa-chan is the Princess and Mamoru-san is Prince Endymion, I mean from what I remember they loved each other right away back then but their relationship in this century started out... rocky at best." Of course when they started dating I was surprised, since I had no idea they had ever liked each other, but I guess they remembered their past and got their feelings sorted finally..

 **A/N: I have to keep thanking my Beta reader: Astraearose-Silvermoon for helping with my grammar and certain story points, because there isn't anymore I could do to say how truly thankful I am.**


End file.
